


Dark Christmas

by Jamie_Aizen



Series: Black Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fucking almost died XD, Just hardcore smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: Basically I saw a recent picture of Pitch in sexy Christmas attire and then North's reaction to it. This fic spawn from it.





	Dark Christmas

Warnings: BSDM, Rimming, Dirty Talk....I think that's it...  
  
Inspiration: [TwistedxSaiyan ](https://twistedxsaiyan.deviantart.com/art/Kiss-Me-Under-The-Mistletoe-720065169)& [ks-claw](https://ks-claw.deviantart.com/art/Eyyyyyy-Pitchy-bootay-720107722) (I HOPE YOU BOTH ARE HAPPY!!! I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL FOR ALL THIS!!!))  
  
*Basically it was this post that started it all: [X](http://twistedxsaiyan.tumblr.com/post/168550923456/ksclaw-twistedxsaiyan-titled-kiss-me-under#notes)

 

* * *

 

 

Nicholas St. North felt a bit of drool leave his mouth as he gazed at the sight in front of him.

 

“Come on St. Nick,” rasp the figure, “unwrap your gift. You've been such a good boy this year.” The man gave a little shake of his lower half as leaned against the wall.

 

Nicholas couldn't help but stare at the mounds of flesh tempting him for a taste.

 

His lover was eccentric, almost creative as the Cosack himself. Their relationship still a few years old, it brought out the best and worst of both of them. However it was little surprises like this that made Nicholas so happy to be with Pitch Black.

 

The shade moved his hips side to side again as if beckoning the male to him.

 

“Well Mr. North,” Pitch teased, “aren’t you going to inspect your present?”

 

The shade was almost nude, no longer modest of it as North had shown the other how magnificent his body was. Skin shine in the dark, reflecting a bit of light from the fireplace in the corner of the bedroom. However what attracted Nicholas’ attention the most was wait was around the shade’s thighs and privates.

 

Cloth as thin, the red ribbon slid between the cheeks of Pitch’s lower half with a mistletoe tied to it.

 

“You do realize what the mistletoe means, right,” Nicholas asked as his fist tightened with self-control.

 

Pitch smirked and shook his lower half again. “Hmmm, I think you told me before but I must have forgotten.” He turned his head, presenting a shit-eating grin on his face. “Thank Darkness I have you to remind me….”

 

A shiver travelled up Nicholas’s spine and in two steps, he was towering over Pitch. His hands were cupped around Pitch’s buttocks. He pushed his face into his lover’s neck and sniffed harshly, enjoying the smell of smoke and sin embedded into the other’s flesh. Pitch thrust his hips back into the other’s thighs and began to grind into Nicholas’ clothed growing erection.

 

The Cossack growled and grabbed Pitch’s hips forcing the other to stop. “No, мой подарок,” Nicholas commanded. “We do things my way.” His right hand trailed up, only to stop at Pitch’s covered cock and rolled his thumb across the fabric. The metal of his gold ring pushed deeper and Pitch gave a choke groan as he pushed up against his lover’s hand.

 

Nicholas smirked and pulled away, chuckling at the whine from the other. “We have all night, мой подарок,” he said. “Besides I want to take my time unwrapping my present.”

 

A shiver went up Pitch’s spine as he saw the sparkle in the other’s blue eye.

* * *

 

Pitch rubbed his forehead against the pillow, his hands straining in the binds connected to the bed’s headrest. He was on hands and knees, buttocks in the air and his erection far away from the surface as to alleviate the pain.

 

Not that it mattered as Nicholas had the audacity to use his ring to stop the other from coming. Of course the Cossack cheated and used some enlarging spell to make it big enough to trap Pitch’s cock; but that’s the price you had to pay when you were with a sorcerer.

 

Pitch complained but after a few well deserved slaps to his bottom, he learn to be silent in anticipation for what Nicholas was to provide.

 

The other was sitting on the bed, coat and shirt off, and just stared at Pitch’s sweaty body. He trailed a finger down Pitch’s spine, capturing every jump and shiver from the shade’s body. He hadn’t spoken since he commanded Pitch to get on the bed, feeling that the silence would serve their purpose for now.

 

His eyes trailed down back to Pitch’s lower half and he slid a finger underneath the thin cloth between the shade’s ass cheeks. He pulled up, almost as if trying to tear it from Pitch’s body, only to let go allowing to snap back in place.

 

The shade gave a cry as he felt a sharp pain hit his sensitive skin. “You’re torturing me Nicholas,” he said as he wiggled his behind. “Fuck me if you’re going to fuck me!”

 

Suddenly he had two large fingers push pass his lips and pressed down onto his tongue. Pitch sucked in as much as he could as saliva build in his mouth. He shuddered as a pair of lips met the tip of his ear and whispered a harsh, “Молчите мой дар.”

 

A hot flash erupted from below and Pitch knew he could easily come from Nicholas’ voice alone. The shade loved it when the other talked in his native language; even when giving commands made Pitch hard.

 

He felt movement as North pulled away, yet kept his fingers inside Pitch’s mouth. Instead, a pair of lips met his neck, leaving kisses and marks on the skin. A moan build in his throat as the digits swirled in his mouth. Pitch did not remain idle as he worship them with his tongue. He continue to feel Nicholas’ lips continue to their journey down his back, taking care to worship the few scars that that decorated the skin before reaching the other’s buttocks.

 

Pitch assume that the other would remove himself from his person but froze when felt a sharp bite on his right cheek.

 

“MMPH,” came the muffle cry.

 

Nicholas chuckled as he press a wet kiss on the bite mark. “Come now, you wanted a lesson on the importance of the mistletoe, yes?” The Cossack did not wait for an answer, instead went right back to kissing, licking and biting every available skin of Pitch’s rear.

 

Pitch threw his head back, heat sinking in every core of his body. His cries was still muffled from Nicholas’ fingers, which began to add pressure to the back of his throat. A shiver and pitiful moan came from deep within and tears began to leak as he felt his cock leak pre-cum over the red comforter.

 

Suddenly the digits in his mouth left, a string of saliva connecting between Pitch’s lips and Nicholas’ fingers before it snapped away. Pitch used those precious moments to regain his breath only for his breath to be suck inward harshly, as he felt his lover’s hands part his lower cheeks from each other.

 

“N-Nicholas!”

 

The Cossack said nothing, instead dipping his head forward and Pitch squeaked as he felt a tongue caress his hole. The shade tried to shift away, only for Nicholas to slap one of his cheeks and continue tonguing the other. Shivers tore through Pitch’s body and he couldn’t stop the moans from leaving from his throat.

 

Finally the man pulled away, chuckling. Pitch turned his head, sweat trailing down his face. “Damn you St. North- gah”

 

A finger was circling the outside of his hole before pushing forward, slicked with lube.

 

“W-When did you-”

 

“When you were ranting,” Nicholas  calmly said as he continued thrusting his finger back and forth while his other hand closed around Pitch’s hands. He muttered something in Russian and quickly the binds disappeared, only Pitch’s wrist quickly gathered in his one hand.

 

“Nicholas...please…”

 

“Almost done my love.”

 

One finger became two and then two three. North did not ease up his thrusting, making sure to hit hard and deep inside his lover.

By the time he pulled away, Pitch was writhing on his knees, body jerking out of shape and out the corner of his eyes, Nicholas notice the shadows even behaving erratically.

 

“Please Nicholas! Please….please…”

 

The Cossack reached up to cup Pitch chin and turned the other’s face sideways. He saw the salty tears leak from the shade’s eyes and chuckled. “As you wish, мой любимый.” He leaned forward and licked the tear tracks as he coated his own cock with lube. Removing his hands from Pitch face, he reached down to his hip and guided the shade onto his back.

 

Pitch thrusted his hips upward, demanding silently for Nicholas to enter him. If he could see himself, he would barely look at the shade on the bed. But Pitch knew that was the power Nicholas St. North had. To bend the Nightmare King to his will and under his control. If it was anyone else, Pitch would have killed them a thousand times dead.

 

But Nicholas was different.

 

He threw his head back against the comforter as he felt something breach his hole. It was thick and hot, so familiar yet alien at the same time. Pitch tried to focus on gripping the sheets only to see an arm in his field of vision. He looked up to see Nicholas hovering over him, gritting his teeth. He could feel the other tremble in pleasure, trying not to come. Pitch shivered, finally remembering about the ring around his cock and the throbbing ache of not being able not to come.

 

Finally Nicholas came to the hilt and he leaned down, capturing Pitch’s lips in a smoldering kiss. The Nightmare King lifted his legs up and wrapped them around North’s sides while placing his hands on his shoulders. They finally pulled away and stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“Please Nicholas,” Pitch begged once more. He allowed his lower muscles clamp down onto his lover’s cock, causing a groan to erupt from deep within North. The Nightmare King smirked at the other causing Nicholas to growled. The man threw his hips back slowly, causing Pitch to lose his breath for a second, before thrusting back inside quick and deep.

 

Pitch once again threw his head back, feeling as if he had died. He tried to catch himself only to feel Nicholas pull back and then push forward harder. Soon a rhythm had begun and all Pitch could was hang on to his lover’s body, trying to curl into himself.

 

The Cossack knew every sensitive part of his lover, how to make Pitch unwind and become a work of sexual art. He allowed his hands to trail down the other’s throat, feeling the heighten beat of pulse under the grayish sweating skin. Nicholas was tempted to bite the flesh, but he didn’t want to finish so soon.

 

Not yet.

Nicholas pulled his hands away from Pitch’s chest only relocate back to the other’s thighs and pulled the shade up into his lap. He heard Pitch gasp and felt the other clamp down again, but North ignore it. He instead focused on turning around and pushing himself to the edge of the bed before placing both feet on the floor.  Pitch was clinging to him and trying to ride when he clasped his hands around the shade’s arms trying to stop him.

 

The Cossack turned Pitch completely around and made the other looked across the room. In front of them was a full length mirror

 

Pitch looked up and flinch at the sight of himself in the mirror. He looked crazed, a delirious expression on his face. Sweat clinged to his skin and his eyes were wide with lust. Nicholas had his legs spread wide and open, allowing Pitch to see his erection, pulsing in agony from the delayed orgasm. Pitch could see where he and his lover were connected, skin gripping Nicholas’ cock as if his body did not want to release the other.

 

Pitch couldn’t believe what he was seeing and it was this thought process that cause the shade to turn his head, feeling embarrassed and shameful.

 

Nicholas would not have none of that.

 

The Cossack grabbed the shade’s face and returned his gaze back to the mirror. “Why are you shameful,” he said as he resumed his thrusting. “Be proud, мой подарок. You are a rare jewel, a treasure.” Nicholas nuzzled the back of Pitch neck, taking in the trembling figure. “You’re beautiful and I want nothing more than spend the time, worshipping your body.”

 

Pitch tried to block out the words and the view of himself, but Nicholas was so hypnotic. He was the only one who could take the Nightmare King apart with just words alone. And the touches themselves….

 

Pitch threw his head back feeling another orgasm rip through his body.But something felt different.

 

He was coming and he couldn’t stop.

 

A gleam caught the shade’s eye and he glance to see the ring that had put him through abuse was between North’s fingers.

 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sight.

* * *

 

Pitch lost count of how many times he came after the incident with the mirror. His body was covered in fluids and his mind was dazed. He was babbling incoherently and for a moment he had forgotten where he was.

They had continue in various positions, some familiar to Pitch while others were new and shocking. Pitch had decided he was fortunate that his body was so flexible for half of these moves.

 

A hand on thigh brought him back to reality. He turned his head up lazily to see Nicholas towering over him again. Sweat cling to his lover’s face and it was at this that Pitch realized that despite everything, his lover had not come yet.

 

His shaky hand reached up to cup the bearded face of his lover. “Nicholas…” That was all Pitch could really say at that point. His mind (and his body) was a mess and the fatigue was weighing down on his muscles.

 

North nodded, taking Pitch’s hand into his and kissed the back of his palm. He thrust his hips forward slowly. Pitch gave another gasp as he felt his sensitive body tremble again.

 

“No…. please….. Faster… end this….”

 

Pitch’s body could not handle anymore. He was going to fall apart.

 

Nicholas stopped and stared at his lover. “Are you sure,” he asked concern.

 

The shade nodded, not trusting his voice. Tears were leaking from his eyes and his face was flushed with pleasure.

 

“As you wish мой любимый.”

 

North drew his hips back as he covered his lover’s lips, distracting Pitch as he pushed his cock back inside. A shudder erupted in the body underneath him and soon a rhythm began.

 

Pitch pulled away from the kiss and threw his head back, wrapping his limbs once again around the burly man. It was here that he notice the ceiling above them was different. No longer wooden panels, instead it was replaced with a mirror surface.

 

Pitch’s eyes widen at the sight of North’s back arching as he continued pumping inside him. His own black hair was slicked with sweat and spread over the pillow his head laid upon.

 

‘Is this me? So raw and open?’

 

He couldn’t turn away, not even as Nicholas gripped his hips and slammed between his thighs. Not even as he felt his own erection returned.

 

Pitch could only focus on the sight before.

 

His cock spurted once more over his and North’s thighs as his muscles clamped down. Pitch couldn’t breath, trying to suck in air as his lover gave a roar and shuddered through his own orgasm. He vaguely felt the thrusts deepen and the cum flowing inside his body.

 

Pitch watch his eyes droop before darkness overtook him.

*

He first felt pain in his shaky muscles, his body arching.

 

However he felt movement underneath him and it took a moment before he realized that he was being carried in strong arms.

 

Pitch moaned as his sensitive skin brush against another’s at every step. He turned his face in burly hairy chest and muttered something unintelligible.

 

“Shh,” came the voice from above, “no speaking right now.”

 

Pitch obeyed, knowing that even if he wanted too, he was in no position to say anything.

 

A few more feet and the sound of rushing water enter his hearing. Pitch turned his head to see where it was coming from when he shifted away from his lover’s body and place into warm water.

 

He could feel the grit of bath salts at the bottom yet appreciated the soothing scent of lavender in the air.r. It was dark inside the bathroom, save for the few candles lighting the area.

 

Pitch turned his head to see Nicholas kneeling next him with a small wet sponge. He took one of the shade’s hand and began to wipe the sweat and other fluids away before dipping it into the water. The Nightmare King groan for a bit before he reached up with one hand caress North’s face.

 

Blue eyes stared into golden orbs as Nicholas stopped his movements.

 

“Thank you,” came the quiet voice. North gave the other a small smile before leaning over and kissed Pitch’s forehead.  “I should be thanking you for the wonderful gift that you are.”

 

Pitch gave a small huff and a short chuckle before grimacing in pain. “I don’t think I will be up for anything anytime soon,” he said.

 

North gave another laugh before kissing his love’s  lips. “I suspected as much,” he said. “I adore you, мой любимый….”

 

Pitch said nothing but North knew that the other felt the same. They didn’t need words when both were men of action. Instead, the Nightmare King nuzzled Nicholas’ palm in silence as the other returned to cleaning Pitch’s body.

 

 


End file.
